Patel Karina and Serina
Patel Karina and Serina (パテルカリーナ/瀬里奈) are 16 year olds who are both female twins and are derivatives of Kagamine Rin and Len. They also appear in the Four United Friends series created by Fanloid01. They both take the role of the deuteragonists. Design Karina Karina's outfit is slightly different than Rin's. It's kind of similar but Karina has a skirt, boots, and black hair. She has a pink design. Her number is 02. Serina Serina's outfit has major differences to Len's. She has bangs, black hair, a skirt, boots,and a bow instead of a tie. She has a blue design along with clips to the side of her hair. Her number is also 02. Personality Karina Karina is very nice to those people who are nice to her back. People think good in her and say she's a great friend to have. She has been nice to her friends for a long time and loves to shop. She always keeps her promises. She hates Sasane An , which is mostly her arch enemy. She wants to punch him and bring him down. She is also one of the haters of him. Karina sometimes fights with Serina, but soon after they get over it. Serina Serina is nice like Karina but more mindful. She is mostly smart in math and is willing to learn how to draw anime. She learns from Oceana Jenifer, but Renu Mika shows her examples what it looks like. She is honest and never will break a promise like her sister. She thinks good of everyone too and people think good in her too. She has high hopes and is cute. She thinks Renu Mika as her "sister friend" along with Mika's relationship with her. Serina sometimes fights with Karina, Serina manages to settle the fight down. She finds Sasane sometimes annoying. Voice configuration Their voices has been not set yet, they are being decided. Karina's voice will be Rin 1x pitch lower and Serina's voice will be Len's voice 1x pitch higher. Serina's voice was set to be 1x pitch higher than Len's so it doesn't sound all boyish. Relationships *Renu Mika- Best friend aka BFF *Oceana Jenifer- Best Friend aka BFF *Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len- Friends *Sasane An - frienimies/friend Songs Quotes Karina: "You're mean!" "Hiiiiii!" "You know Sasane is a jerk?" "Just leave me alone!!!" "Lalalalalaallalallalalla..." Serina: "Look- (so on...) "Hi!" "Mika (cooing) you're sooooo cute!" "Mika , you shouldn't of said that..." Trivia * In Triple Baka there is only 3 member singing the song so the both are combined into one person so they can sing Triple Baka with Renu Mika and Oceana Jenifer. Their combined version of them has a name which is Karseina. (which is weird) *Karina is 21 minutes older than Serina. Gallery Fanloid01 Patel Karina and Serina Pic.png|Karina and Serina's Newest Design Kellysinaga Patel Karina and Serina Boxart.png|New Design Boxart by Kellysinaga (illustration still by Fanloid01) Fanloid01 Triple Baka.jpeg|Triple Baka, Mika, Karserina, and Jenifer's version. This is where Karserina makes her first appearance. Killer&HunterAddison for Fanloid01 Patel twins.jpg|The Patel twins drawn by Killer&HunterAddison Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Characters by Fanloid01 Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Kagamine Len